


Waiting for the Light to Shine

by Astro_Boi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Recovered Memories, Slice of Life, Steve Rogers Feels, anything after that didnt happen, leave my boys alone, the boys are happy and together and in love end of story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Boi/pseuds/Astro_Boi
Summary: Bucky is an appreciator of all fine things in the world.The main of which is the soft golden flop of hair that graces the top of Steve Roger's head.“Your hair is always so soft after you wash it.”Steve rests against Bucky’s chest, reading the news on his StarkPad, while Bucky strokes his large hand through Steve’s golden hair.





	Waiting for the Light to Shine

**Author's Note:**

> hey you guys! long time no see! I started college up in NYC!! i'm hallway through my first semester and some of my classes are so boring so it's giving more time to write! I'm putting this shorter story up now and I have another longer one that will go up probably later this week, depending on how much homework I get throughout the rest of the week, so please leave a kudo or comment if you liked it and keep an eye out for that other fic later this week! Thanks!!
> 
> (P.S. I changed my name! It used to be originalramune67, but I made this account back when I was like, 12 and so I'd cringe whenever I saw it so I finally caved and changed it! Anyway, even with the name change, hope you enjoy the fic!)

Bucky is an appreciator of all fine things in the world.

The main of which is the soft golden flop of hair that graces the top of Steve Roger's head.

“Your hair is always so soft after you wash it.” 

Steve rests against Bucky’s chest, reading the news on his StarkPad, while Bucky strokes his large hand through Steve’s golden hair. Steve hums in response to Bucky’s statement, never losing focus as he scrolls through the top news stories for the day. The sun is lying in through the window and splashing onto the sheets and their intertwined legs. They had slept in today, a good healing sleep, uninterrupted by nightmares on either party’s behalf. Bucky watches New York City wake up, hustling and bustling, as he threads his fingers through Steve’s locks.

Bucky presses his cheek to the top of Steve’s head, reading the open article over Steve’s shoulder. 

“Do you remember how rough the soap from Mrs. Dobinski would make our hair and skin?”  
He can feel the chuckle rumble through Steve’s chest, “We’d use it and our skin would be rubbed raw and stinging for days afterward.” A smile fills Steve’s voice as he recalls the memory. It’s their game now, how many laughs and smiles an they each get from the other through shared memories alone. It’s a much harder game than it had been almost a century ago, but everyday it gets a little easier. Day by day.

Bucky speaks and the same smile that had bloomed on Steve’s face grows on his. “I remember just how pink and flushed your skin would get. From the tops of your ears all the way down to your belly button. Flushed and agitated, the same as you would get whenever we’d-”  
“Bucky!!” Steve cuts him off with a shout, but his voice is filled with humour as he scolds him and Bucky takes no hard feelings. He simply laughs along with Steve, happy to just be laughing. 

Steve looks up at him through his eyelashes, his new position affording him the angle, head resting on his crossed arms, cheek pillowed on his forearms from where he rolled over onto his stomach to scold Bucky. At this angle, soft and still sleepy, the sun lays in on his face, making his light eyes glow in the morning sun. He takes Bucky’s breath away.

“Ya know, for a guy with a bigmouth, ya sure don’t take yourself up on your own words,” Steve speaks, mirth filling tone, teasing. 

“Oh yeah, baby doll? Well why don’t you do something about it?” Never one to submit to Steve’s teasing, he responds in kind. 

A grin splits its way onto Steve’s face, growing from the lazy smirk that had found its home there as he seizes up from his position to plant gentle, warm lips against Bucky’s own. Bucky lets a quiet moan out through their joined lips, swallowed into Steve’s mouth where their joined, as he slides his arms up Steve’s baby soft shoulders to embrace them behind Steve’s neck, interlocking them as he feels Steve’s hands come up to cradle against his side, rough calloused palms and long artist’s fingers embracing him. Bucky leans into the kiss, wishing to be even closer than how they are, pressed from chest to toe, he wants to sink into Steve’s skin, become one with the goodness and light that radiates from Steve, the same way the sun lies into their bedroom and warms them with its rays.

They break the kiss, both of them panting, more from the adrenaline of being with each other, than lack of oxygen, and Steve softly rubs his nose across Bucky’s mouth and cheeks, ending by rubbing his nose softly against Bucky’s, an eskimo kiss. A blush stains his skin and Bucky drags his eyes away from their interlocking stare with Steve’s to follow that blush down Steve’s neck and all the way to his chest. He smiles,  
“See? Told ya that blush goes all the way down to your belly button. I wonder if it goes any further…”  
“Bucky!!”

Laughter rings through their apartment, as warm as the sun itself.


End file.
